Left Behind
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: Twins are pulled apart after a daring escape- One returns to his mother, who had escaped before them, but one is left behind to feel the wrath of his father but as time goes by he changes and not in a good way. OC warning- Dark/gorey in later chapters R
1. Chapter 1

_I know that I'm doing 'A Vengeful Heart' and all but I had this idea and I just had to put it up plus I'm having problems with the next AVH chapter._

_I own nothing but the plot and the oc's._

* * *

**Left Behind**

**ch1**

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I felt his claws tear into my face as he backhanded me throwing me to the floor. I spat out the blood as I rose to my knees.

"Please father, he-"

"DON'T INTURRUPT!" I heard my father hiss as a pained cry sounded, echoing around the stone throne room.

I glanced at my brother as he clutched his arm, a deep gash sliced across his forearm. The blood trickled from between his fingers and I could feel my anger boil. I looked at the floor and noticed how my knees no longer touched thedirt below me. I gently stopped my magic landing back on the dirt.

"Get up."

I didn't move. "I SAID GET UP! or Octem pays the price..."

I heard a low whimper to my right as I rose to my feet, my eyes still cast to the floor.

"Look at me Spartan," I met my father's red eyes, matching his steely gaze. "I'm disappointed in you son, you are my heir but that doesn't excuse your treachery and you know the consiquences, eight days imprisionment and daily beatings."

I spat in his face, he growled and shot a bolt of lightning into my chest sending me flying backwards. I felt the sharp claws of henchcats as I was grabbed by my arms. "Get him out of my sight."

I looked up and met my fathers gaze again. I spat the blood from my mouth and smiled a grim smile at him. "See ya later Dad."

He growled and the Henchcats started dragging me away to the cells.

* * *

I ran, panting as the tears cascaded down my face. _Why?.. WHY?_

I collapsed to my knees on the soaking earth below me, the rain was beating relentlessly against my back as I shaded my youngest from the wet as she clutched on to my fur.

I stroked my kittens head fur gently trying to sooth her as she cried for her brothers._ My boys_... I wiped at my tears trying to stop the warm fluid as it made tracks down my face.

"Mum..."

I looked down at my kitten. "Yes, Jemima?"

"Why arn't Spar and Octy here?"

I reached down and wiped away Jemima's tears. "They are coming soon Jemi don't worry."

The little kitten nodded and snuggled into my shoulder fur trying to get what little warmth I could offer. I got back to my feet and began trugging through the thick mud in search of my real home. The junkyard.

* * *

_A/N- DONE! so that's two chapter stories to work on *sigh*_

_anyway R&R_

_ps I need a couple of OCs for this so if you have any OCs that would be okay with being henchcats please pm me or leave a review please =^^=  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing but the plot and the oc's apart from Skitterbone, Bettony and Diriatan they belong to CrazyForCoricopat.  
_

* * *

**Left Behind**

**ch2**

I watched as Spartan was dragged from the room, glupping down my sobs I turned to my father.

"Please father he didn't-"

"STOP DEFENDING HIM!"

I crawled backwards, away from my father's wrath, but with every inch I retreated he took a step foward.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK!" He was spitting every syllable like a curse as he gained on me. "You are as useless as your mother, you are weak, you have no honor, at least your disobedient retch of a twin has some courage but all you have is the fur upon your back."

He was standing over me now as I was curled against the stone of the wall.

I felt tears running down my face as I looked into my father's blood red eyes and saw my reflection, a filthy, beaten piece of rag with bright blue eyes. _He was right._

I swallowed trying to gain what little courage I could and hissed at my father. He snarled ferally and backhanded me, like my brother, across the face knocking me towards the door_,_ there was a coppery taste in my mouth as I shakely rose to all fours.

I could hear my father growl for behind me and roar. "GET OUT!"

I jumped to my feet and dashed from the room still clutching onto my bleeding arm. I ran down the halls of the warehouse trying to get as far away as I could. I could feel my tears and blood running down my face as I weaved my way through the verious objects in the halls and the henchcats who stood and sweared at me as I pushed past.

I turned the corner towards the nests when I crashed into a white, grey, yellow, black and ginger blur.

"OW!"

I was knocked to the floor, whacking my head. my mind was spinning as I looked up at the livid face of a henchcat.

_MUM!_

* * *

My paws were aching as I walked into the city centre. The night was freezing but at least it was dry unlike the outskirts. Jemima was sleeping in my arms as I walked through the diserted streets following the scent of home.

As I padded along a cold path I heard a loud hearty laugh coming from a grand building and through a cat door came a familiar face, two in fact.

"BUSTOPHER! QUAXO!"

The two tuxedo cats looked up at me and gave loud gasps.

"DEMETER!"

Quaxo ran towards me, a huge smile on his face. The almost teen came up to me and nuzzled against my head, I returned the nuzzle and looked to see Bustopher hobbling over as quickly as the overweight tom could. I jogged up to him and he embraced me gently.

"Miss Demeter, thank Everlasting you are okay!"

I shushed him and gestered to my sleeping kitten. I large toms eyes grew large as he looked at Jemima. In a much quieter tone he said. "Who is this?"

I looked down and smiled gently down at Jemi. "This is my daughter, Jemima."

Quaxo peeked from behind my arm at my daughter, his eyes softening at the sight of her sleeping form. "She's so small."

I chuckled. "Yes, she is."

Bustopher gently stroked Jemi's headfur and smiled gently. "She's very like you Miss Demeter, but we can catch up later first we must get you home, come along Quaxo."

"Yes uncle."

The tuxedo toms started down the street escourting me back home. _It's good to be back._

* * *

I paced my cell angerally running my claws along the nearby wall.

_I did the right thing, I helped mother and Jemi and soon Octem and I will escape! _I smiled at the thought. _Yes and then we can have adventures and a proper family just like mother said, back at the junkyard._

I smiled even wider and levitated above the ground. It felt good, I felt free! I laughed gleefully and did a backflip landing on thin air. I dropped to my feet and did a handstand. _Yeah! then I could find a queenfriend, someone fun and exciting, who knows how to have fun but she has to be cute of course._

I closed my eyes painting a picture in my head of home and my dream queen. I was so absorbed in my fantasy that I didn't hear the henchcats enter until I was pushed out of my handstand and onto the floor.

I looked up to the faces of three black toms who smiled evily down at me. "Good evening your highness."

They raised their paws and gave toothy grins. "Daddy says hi."

* * *

_A/N- finished hope you enjoyed. R&R _


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing but the plot and the oc's apart from Skitterbone, Bettony and Diriatan they belong to CrazyForCoricopat.  
_

* * *

**Left Behind**

**ch 3**

The toms cackled as they delt the blows. Scratching my face, kicking my ribs and punching me until I was drunk with the pain, I saw nothing, heard nothing and did nothing as the toms kept beating me senseless. The punishment went on for hours, it lasted so long that I could no tell how long it had lasted and the pain was so intense that I didn't notice when my attackers left.

I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything so I waited, I waited so long that my stomach started to clench with hunger and my throat began to burn with thirst. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't respond and with every try I just got more exhausted, my eyelids began to get heavy, _NO! I can't sleep! _But my struggle was useless as my eyelids slowly began to close.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Suddenly a pair of worried, ice blue eyes appeared in front of my face. "You are staying awake weather you like it or not."

I could tell that it was a queen but I couldn't tell what her coat was like as my eyes rolled about trying to focuse on something, anything but all I saw was a blur of white, black and scarlet with two orbs of blue.

Suddenly I felt my body leaving the ground and I could feel heat against my wounded side.

"Don't worry kit you'll be fine."

That's when I lost the fight to stay concious and gave into the dark.

* * *

Our trip was quiet and peaceful with only Jemima's quiet snoring breaking the silence. Bustopher had taken over carrying her to give my arms a rest, no matter how overweight he was, he was clearly still strong. Bustopher gently shifted, propping Jemima against his shoulder so he could lean over to Quaxo and whisper into his ear.

Quaxo nodded and before I could ask why he sprinted down the street. Bustopher cleared and gently handed Jemima over to me. "She is his isn't she?"

I swallowed and glanced at Bustopher, a guilty feeling following me as I walked. "Yes."

Bustopher sighed. "Did you agree?"

I scowled. "No, I never agree to something like that."

Bustopher nodded. "I see, such things are difficult matters."

I nodded stiffly and continued to walk down the street in an ackward silence.

"Is she the only one?"

I froze at the unexpected question, my eyes looked on the ground.

I felt Bustopher's paw gently touch my arm. "Miss Demeter? Is she the only one?"

I hugged Jemima closer to me. I could feel tears prickle at the back of my eyes. I looked up as the tears spilt over, running down my face and tried to plead with my eyes as I looked at Bustopher.

Bustopher Jones' eyes widened in realisation. "Dear Bast."

* * *

"I..I.I'm sorry! I-" I didn't finish the sentense as the female henchcat grabbed me by my chest fur and lifted me up so that my paws left the ground.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out as I stared into the queen's livid blue/grey eyes. Her grip tightened as she pulled back a fist obviously going to punch me.

"Skitterbone."

I glanced towards the voice and saw a a black and grey calico queen with one white paw, one ginger paw and a white tail tip staring at us with unnerving blue eyes.

I heard my attacker hiss gently. "He crashed into me Bettony I'm just returning the favour."

The other queen tilted her head slightly. "I know but I think Macavity would not be happy if you killed his son."

The queen known as Skitterbone stiffened in response, looking up at me, she studied my face and mumbled to herself. "No he wouldn't."

Skitterbone gently placed me back on the ground and walked over to Bettony. The two queens turned to leave when Skitterbone looked over her shoulder. "You might want to see Diriatan about those cuts."

I looked down at my arm, the gash was still bleeding. I applied pressure to it and looked up at Skitterbone. "Where do I find Diriatan?"

"In the medical room obviously, you know in the room before the cells on the left hand side."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Skitterbone grunted and with that they started to walk off. But just before the corner Bettony turned around. "See you round kit."

And then they were gone.

* * *

_A/N- finished hope you enjoyed. R&R _


End file.
